


Raptora

by Archaema



Series: Pharmercy Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Happy birbs being adorable together.





	Raptora

The armor was a weapon of war, of that there could be no doubt. Angela should have despised the idea of it, but for the matter of the woman who wore it. A woman who had dedicated herself to the ins and outs of its technology and brandished it as a badge of honor. A woman she loved, who held nearly the same ideals as she did despite a very separate path in life – until just a short few weeks ago, at least.

 

It was because of the woman she loved that Angela watched with fascination the donning of the skin-tight suit that was hidden beneath the armor when it was in place. Gold lines snaked across the suit, interfaces for the Raptora to provide the finest synaptic synchronization and precision to provide control in the sky. They looked like tattoos, sweeping and arcane, and whoever had designed the suit had given it the same Kemetic style that had been the inspiration for the armor itself.

 

 _Don’t be so distracted_ , Angela told herself as she worked to pull on her own undersuit in preparation for the rest of the Valkyrie system.

 

They had plans to go flying together, just the two of them. Away from the compound, away from the city. Only them, ruling the skies – for as long as Fareeha had reaction mass in her suit’s reserves, at least. With a perceptive eye, some of the peculiarities of the Raptora’s engineering kept drawing her attention back as Fareeha fastened each section with deft fingers in a process that she performed by rote after many uses of the flight-capable armor.

 

Fareeha took note of her interest with a faint smile. The fascination she showed was oddly endearing, lessened in no small part knowing how much she hated the necessity of fighting, the hurt and grime of conflict.  At least this time she could keep her rocket launcher tucked firmly against her back and not have to make use of it. It was not an unpleasant thought.

 

Angela fastened the Valkyrie unit to her shoulders, testing the interface connection briefly with a twitch of the wings, and then picked up the light golden halo that served as the centerpiece for monitoring all her companions and systems in battle, a gold and yellow series of images and holograms displayed over her field of vision. She paused before she put it in place, turning to look at Fareeha. “I-I've always wanted to do this. If you don't mind… can I?" Her words faded as she gestured to the Raptora helmet in Fareeha’s hands, nervousness pulling her into silence.

 

Mercy received a blink in response from Fareeha, her face registering surprise at the tentative request for a moment before it was washed away with a laugh.  Out stretched her hand to Angela in an affirmative gesture.  

 

"Of course, love," Fareeha said, a wry but warm smile creeping onto her lips.  "You slip it on, then we will fly.  The falcon protecting the angel."  Angela’s brilliant smile, an expression that never failed to make Fareeha’s heart flutter, broke out in force as they approached each other. Fareeha held up the blue and yellow armored helmet, lifting it toward her with reverent tentativeness.  

 

"It may not fit just right, but you’ll get the idea.” Fareeha always had faith in Angela’s mind, and over the short time they had been reunited after years apart, she had grown to appreciate the same in return.  “Displays should kick in automatically with standby mode.  You should know what most of the bits mean, but if you're curious..."  She pulled up close to her, quite close, the breastplate of the armor hovering just beyond the surface of the Valkyrie suit, and began to lower it down.

 

Angela smiled up at her girlfriend, her shoulders lifting faintly in her excitement. She reached up, resting her hands over Fareeha’s as they lowered the helmet on her. It was larger than would be appropriate for use in action, but not enough to be terribly uncomfortable, and her smile could still be seen just below the tip of the gold beak. Her fingers stretched out faintly and she gave a soft "Oh!" when the displays lit up and the AI came online - Fareeha could still hear the faint greeting from the system outside the helmet. Angela lifted one of her hands to rest against the beak. "Oh… It's a lot easier to see than I thought it would be!"

 

"You have more of a crest than I do," Fareeha said, a giggle escaping her lips as she brushed out the mane of golden-white hair peeking out from the sides and back of the helmet with careful gentleness.  Snagging it would not do.  "It's amazing, isn't it?  One way glass, with overlaid information and warnings. Amazing stuff, and the navigational tracking helps a lot."

 

"And my crest is gold to match," Angela responded with a grin. She lifted her hand to rest against Fareeha’s cheek, smiling at her from under the gold beak. "Think I could pass as Justice?"

 

"You could," Fareeha said, smile on her lips.  "But, I'd rather I be the one who has to dirty their hands.  You save lives your way – I wish it was the only way that we had to use."  She reached up, the armored fingertips brushing along Angela’s cheek beneath the beak.

 

Angela tilted her head faintly toward her hand, and then she gasped, making Fareeha blink. "I should try the hair flip!" She gave the silliest giggle Fareeha had heard from the doctor. "Come, you have to teach me." Angela patted a hand at the Raptora breastplate as Fareeha chuckled and then stepped back just enough. "How was it, exactly?" She cleared her throat dramatically, and then tipped her head down, pulling off the helmet and flipping her head to the side. She couldn’t keep herself serious, though, and giggled. "I think I'm much better at Battle Angel."

 

"It's the distant look at the end, that's what cinches it," Fareeha explained with a laugh, doing her best not to let her brown skin show a hint of blush at the showy act. "I'm not sure I can give you an unbiased opinion, though. I know you could pull it off. If nothing else, I can watch you all starry eyed."   She reached up and pulled her own hair back past her ear for a moment, then let it fall back in place. "But shouldn't we talk more up there?" A smirk accompanied her words as she glanced up to the cloudy sky above. 

 

"Oh, very well. I will practice my hair flip another day." Angela held the helmet behind her back. "First, if you want this back, you must pay the toll," she said teasingly and then puckered her lips.

 

"A high price," Fareeha said, leaning forward.  It was a bit awkward with the bulk of the breastplate but she turned a bit to keep it to the side and lowered her lips to hers to press gently.  She lingered for a bit, giving her a playful touch of her tongue on her lips, before pulling back.

 

"Oh, trying to bribe me with extra!" Angela’s tone was playfully scandalized before she produced the helmet carefully in both hands. "Since you're so generous." She reached up to briefly brush her knuckles along Fareeha's cheek before moving away to put her halo in place. It illuminated, though it was mostly lost in the bright light of day. "I'm ready, love," she said, looking at her with a broad smile, waiting eagerly for the moment that she could watch her launch into the air.

 

"Don’t worry," Fareeha said, giving her a sly grin before she set the helmet in place and, with little preamble or wait, launched herself skyward, her Angel following closely behind. Fareeha’s voice filtered in through the comm line as Angela locked on with her staff and used it along with the Valkyrie’s wings to glide swiftly towards her in the heavens. “The price tonight will be sky high.” The grin was audible in her voice. “I think you’ll be happy paying it, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure whether to mark as mature or not. It has some innuendo, so I want to keep it safe.
> 
>  [Made a fanart based on a snippet from the fic.](https://offkeelworld.tumblr.com/post/164026013194/fareeha-was-amused-to-see-the-mane-of-golden-white)


End file.
